Boredom Relieved
by KickFlip
Summary: When Star is suspended from school she gets a visitor that helps make her borning day much less borning! This fic continues Janstar.


Boredom Relieved

Star Butterfly, Princess of Mewni and heir to the throne, was bore. She was in fact incredibly bored, and was hating every single moment of it! Star lay on her messed up bed, brought about by her own tossing, in her room on a nice day when she could have been out doing something fun. But no, here she was and it was all Marco's fault.

Okay that is not technically true, some of it was her fault as well. But she had just been standing up for him it was not like Star had meant to get a suspension! It had happened in the hive of scum and villainy known as detention. Star had been sent there once more for making a communion in class and decided not to leave since Toby and Janna were there and she thought they could use some company.

However things soon went downhill when a kid new to the school, Patrick something-or-other, began to deeply annoy her. Now normally it was hard for another person to annoy Star, she put up with Brittany for Pete's Sake, but this guy crossed the line! He crossed said line by blatantly insulting Marco. While she knew what he was saying was insulting right off the bat, Janna's reaction to his words was enough of a clue there, Janna had to explain to her what the full implications of his words were. Once she learned that it nearly caused steam to pour out of Star's ears.

She got up from her seat, marched over to where he was sitting, and demanded he apologize. When he refused and continued insulting Marco, this time with added venom. Star lost her temper. Oh that jerk was so lucky she did not have her wand on her at the time or else she would have turned him into a newt! Instead she just punched him in the face. This lead to them scuffling on the ground, which lead to bruises, which lead to the teacher coming in, which lead to both of them being suspended for a week.

When Marco had found out about what had happened he was a combination of deeply concerned and furious! Even after Star had explained her reasons for what she had done Marco was still angry. He told she could not just start fights with other students, even for his sake. They got into a bit of an argument that had caused Marco to leave in a huff. Star knew better then to chase after him, he just needed some space. Unfortunately the fight had put her off going out and now her she was, in her room, bored.

Star groaned into one of her pillows in utter exasperation, trying to steel herself for the next wave of dullness that was sure to come. Instead of the expected wave she instead heard a knock on her bedroom. "Come, in?" Star said with hesitation and confusion. The door then swung open and Janna walked into the room. "Janna?" Star asked in confusion "What are you doing in my bed room? Shouldn't you be in school right now"? Janna gave a huff and small smug expression before saying "I got suspended so I though I would drop by and see how my favorite princess is doing!" You got suspended?" Star asked "How'?

Janna waved her hand dismissively before saying "Not important". She then walked over to Star's bed and sat down on it. "Nice digs." Janna said with a hint of wonder in her voice. "How did you get into the house? Marco and his parents are gone right now." Star said. Instead of giving a verbal answer Janna simply took something out of her pocket and flashed them in Star's face: they were Marco's house keys. Star just giggled at that, knowing how frustrated Marco would get about it.

"So how is your boyfriend doing?" Janna said. "Boyfriend?" Star said confused "You mean Marco? He's not my boyfriend"! Janna laughed before saying "Well a pretty girl like you must have SOMEONE, right"? "No, I don't." Star said, a hint of bitterness in her voice. Janna shrugged and said 'Huh, weird. I thought since you were a princess you would at least have some sort of arranged marriage or something." Janna said casually.

This caused Star to pause. She did not have any arranged marriage that she knew of, if her did she would know about it right? Her parents would not hide something like THAT from her, right? Janna observed that her comment had agitated Star so she scooted over to her and put an arm around her in a comforting motion. "Easy easy, I was just messing." Janna said her grin faltering a bit. This did not really help Star feel any better.

"You don't understand Janna, what you could happen and I do not want it to! I have lived my whole life with stuff like that hanging over me! I am going to be a queen someday Janna, with everything that comes with it! And, I'm not sure I want to be!" Star said with sadness. Janna looked very taken-aback by this before impulsively enveloping Star in a hug. "Hey come on Star don't be like that. I hate it when you get all sad and junk." Janna said.

Star said nothing and just returned the hug. "Look I will admit I'm not the best at this emotional comfort stuff but, for what its worth, I think you would make a good queen" Janna said. Star looked up at her and Janna continued "I mean did you see yourself when you were detention mayor? You were all caring and leader-like and it was great! And way you were all take-charge an determined was really hot"!

Star blushed at that last comment and Janna, upon realizing what she had said broke her hug with Star and put her hands up in a defensive motion. "Cool I meant cool! Cool is what I meant!" Janna said haplessly. Star just stared at Janna before the hat-wearing girl spoke again. "My point is you're a great person, a good leader, and any kingdom would be lucky to have you ruling them." Janna finished.

After these encouraging words Star gave Janna one of her classic wide smiles, hugged her, and said "Thanks Janna"! Janna blushed again, lighter this time, and said "Your welcome, no big deal." They stayed like that for about a minute before Star piped-up again. "So, me being "take-change " is hot huh?' Star said.

Janna blushed in full-force once more but before she could reply Star interrupted. "Because if you like to be ordered around I ma sure I could get you a job as a maid at Castle Butterfly!" Star said with a smirk "They have GREAT uniforms, trust me on that"! Janna glared at stare while still blushing and said, "Hey come on cut that"! Star then got right up in Janna's face and asked "Or would you only like it if it was just ME ordering you around"?

Janna knew when she was being teased, doing it so often had made her a master at noticing it, but she hated it when someone she both liked and was really good-looking teased her! Well two can play at this game Star Butterfly! Janna then smirked and asked, "Why are you asking? Would ordering me around while I wore a maid outfit be something YOU would like to do"?

Star blushed and stammered at that but Janna had found an opening and was not going to let it go. "Does imagining me in a maid outfit, as your loyal and dependable servant, make ME seem hot?' Janna asked with a Cheshire cat smile. Star was really embarrassed now, why did she not see this coming? Janna was the teasing master! But if there was one thing Star Butterfly was not it was a quitter, she could do this!

"Only if you would be up for it. Would you be up for that Janna? Would that make you ever so happy?" Star said in a sultry voice. Janna was once again on the defensive. This had to end; it could not go on, she would have to say something that would finally make Star shut up! However in a moment of impulse, or temporary insanity, Janna said nothing, instead she quickly closed her eyes kissed Star square on the lips!

Star was shocked by the action, what was happening? What surprised Star more was that she was not moving away, not jumping back, the fact of the matter was: she was enjoying this. Janna's lips were soft, softer then Star had ever thought they would be, and she was a surprisingly good kisser. Star actually found herself leaning into the kiss and starting to kiss back. Janna's eyes then snapped open and she pulled back.

"Sorry sorry!" Janna said blushing and in a slightly timid voice that seemed out of character to Star. "No it's fine, it's fine." Star said while also blushing and making calming motions with her hands. The two then said nothing for a bit before Star tried to break the awkwardness by speaking. "You're a good kisser Janna." Star had said on impulse causing her blush to deepen. Janna looked at Star in surprise before saying "Yeah, you to".

The two just started at each other for a moment before they both burst out laughing at the absurdity of the whole situation. They both laughed for a good solid two minutes before settling down. "You know." Janna said with wink "I meant what I said". "So did I." Star replied, also with a wink. Janna then straightened herself up and asked "Want to go get some ice cream Princess"? Star then said "Sure." with a shrug.

Janna looked won at the ground with a blush and said, "Before we do that, want to kiss again"? Star looked a bit surprised before saying, "Alight, if that is what you want" Then, without further beating ado, they kissed once more. This time, since both were expecting it they could really savor it.

Too bad they were too busy "savoring it" to notice that the door was open, and Marco that had gotten home. "Hey Star the door was open so I wanted to say I'm so…" Marco started to say before he stopped once he noticed what was going in the room. He stared at them while they stared; none of them spoke a word. Marco then got an extremely blank look on his face and just left the room without a word.

Star and Janna just looked at each other quietly for a moment before Star said "So, ice cream"? Janna smiled and gave Star a kiss on the check and replied "Ice cream". The two then locked hands and went downstairs and out the door. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Star Butterfly was no longer bored, not at all.


End file.
